Cats Don't Belong In Space
by CatIsHappy
Summary: I stole my friends shoe, and may have thrown it into the woods. Karma may have gone a little over board with my punishment. I mean come on big, buff, alien hunters that think I'm some kind of human child. I am fourteen years old and will not tolerate being treated like a baby anymore! That doesn't mean I don't need a little protection though.
1. Hello Cat

Tears ran in endless waves down the sides of my cheeks. Washing away the dirt and grime as they fell, but I could careless what was on my face at the moment. I'm tired, terrified, and alone the three things, I wished to never experience at the same time. Unfortunately I didn't have a choice in the matter. I curled myself into an even tighter ball, in the small dug out patch in the ground I had so gracefully fell into.

Silent sobs racked my slender frame as I thought desperately for a plan of action. I only know I'm in a jungle, away from civilization, away from home. That thought alone made a small cry of anguish escape my throat. When I felt the cold wind nip at my skin, I pulled my arms into my now ruined graphic t-shirt.

After what seemed to be hours, I began to calm down. Every so often I would hiccup, but other than that my breathing began to return to normal. 'Okay, now that I'm semi-calm, I need to figure out what the frag happened to me,' and with those words in my head I began to recall what put me in this mess.

***Flashback***

"CAT! GET YOUR BLACK BUTT OVER HERE!" shouted a feminine voice in absolute unrestrained rage. Some of the teens near said female shrank away while others just ignored her as if this was normal situation. On the contrary the situation was anything but 'normal,' for the one named Cat wasn't an actual cat but was in fact a girl whose full name was Catherine. The girl shouting for Catherine was named Alesha, and said girl had mid back length thick brown hair, and blue grey eyes that seemed at the moment to contain a small storm. Her olive skin stretched tight over muscle, which flexed as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She was a little below average height, but made up for it with a ferocious attitude.

She took off quickly after Catherine who was already a great distance ahead. Catherine had what her friends described as milk chocolate skin. A wide cheerful smile spread across her face showing pearly white teeth, accompanied with the mischievous glint of dark brown eyes. Her build was slender with well developing curves, which were hidden by her baggy pants and graphic t-shirt. Her dark brown hair was braided with synthetic hair and held loosely in a messy bun. She was slightly over the average height, and took great pride in that fact. "SHEHEHEHEH!" Catherine laughed loudly, ignoring the girl's words and tone completely, holding the shoe she had stolen from the other girl tightly to her chest.

To bystanders the scene seemed dangerous, but to the two girls it was nothing more than a game of cat and mouse. On some occasions Catherine would slow down slightly then make a sharp turn or speed up as if to mock the other girl. But this didn't faze the other in the least and only seemed to strengthen her determination. As time passed Catherine began to slow her endurance failing her, which made Alesha smile almost menacingly. Catherine's once permanent smile began to shrink until it was only a small smirk as she got an idea. Not giving herself time to think it through, she stopped suddenly. Alesha took full advantage and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Without looking another direction then the one she was forced to look. Catherine threw the stolen shoe with impressive force. With a satisfied smirk she looked down at her friend smugly. Once she spotted the look of disbelief, only then did she realize her mistake. In her shock Alesha released the other girls shirt and could only stare. Catherine searched with her eyes for the shoe in the direction she threw it in. Apologies left her throat faster than she could think and before she knew it she had already promised to go find it.

Leaving Alesha where she stood, Catherine began to make her way toward the only wooded area near them, that she so cleverly had tossed the shoe in.

Minutes passed into hours as time passed, but Catherine continued to search for the lost footwear. Even when Alesha had called to tell her it was okay and that they could just go home, she continued stubbornly to look and told her friend to go home and she'd call when she got home. It was dark around her when Catherine finally decided it would be best to give up, for now.

Right as she began to turn to leave she spotted the missing shoe out of the corner of her eye. Forgetting her dangerous surroundings, she does a small dance of celebration and rushes to retrieve the lost shoe. Satisfaction filled her as she bends down to pick it up. As she stands holding her prize, the air in front of her begins to ripple.

Cliffhanger sorry but I must.

It's been about a year, but don't worry I'm back and working to be better than ever. I also LOVE reviews, especially with criticism and opinions. Though I would prefer if you weren't too umm what's a word … mean, about it. It would also be loads of awesomeness if you told me some things you liked, hated, or think I should improve. This story isn't set in stone, so I'm also open to ideas that you've been dying to throw at someone.

CatIsHappy: Hey Cat (snickers) we have the same nickname!

Catherine: (rolls eyes) Yeah, whatever cool story dude, and what do you want?

CatIsHappy: Well, I need you to do the disclaimer.

Catherine: Aren't you doing this a little la-?

CatIsHappy: Yes, yes I know I kind of forgot, but it's not like anyone reads them anyway.

Catherine: I do.

CatIsHappy: That's not important just do the disclaimer!

Catherine: Fine, fine (sigh) CatIsHappy doesn't own anything from Alien vs. Predators. She only 'owns' Alesha and I and I use the term lightly.

CatIsHappy: (humph) Well see you people next chapter!


	2. Kitty See, Kitty Run!

The muscles in my body tensed, I was frozen in fear and shock as a figure began to emerge from the darkened woods. My eyes, trailed their way up from clawed toes to toned calves. Thighs were covered with a thick black leather-like covering, which led me to the pelvis, which was thankfully also concealed, only taking the time to identify the creature as male before coming face to chest with him, abs sub-consciously caught my attention but I brushed it off with more pressing issues. His skin was the kind of green you find growing on top of mud in marshes far away from civilization with a pale yellow chest, and black paintbrush spots littering his frame. I was immediately reminded of an alligator, which alone should have made me head for the nearest highway, but fear and now blooming curiosity kept me there and still in front of the beast. A red light flashed in my peripheral vision and my eyes swung to locate the source seeing a gadget around his wrist, I gasped at the prospect that this thing could be an intelligent life form, an alien. I finally allowed myself to look at his face, and with a rather dramatic gasp my foot slipped behind me.

He had mandibles and a large broad forehead, with what appeared to be dark dreads growing out from his skull. My eyes searched for contact and when it was found, adrenaline began to pulse through my veins, his eyes held fierce determination and something deeply animalistic in its hazel depths. That seemed to be all the information my body needed as I felt control over my body returning, the air between us grew tense. With a click of his mandibles I was off, sprinting through the woods the way I had come from I put all I had into putting space between us. A roar that could rival the king of the jungle tore through the once unnatural silence immediately I knew a simple recovery job just became a lot more dangerous. Unconsciously I gripped the found shoe tighter in my hand.

* * *

Author's note:

I know it's short an extremely over due, but in all honesty I didn't expect to even continue this story. I was surprised when I randomly pulled up a word document and began to type, but I blame the call of the reviews that pushed me to continue. I have now decided that the amount of reviews will determine how much input shall be in the chapters! Oh! Also here are my responses to the sweet reviews I have received!

**anonomon**~ I'm glad your curious, now we can figure out where this is going together!

**Jessica**~ It takes me forever to decide on the first sentences of anything I do especially the summary, thank you for the compliment!

**Panda Aru**~ Thanks for your general interest in this; I'll try to make everything understandable so you and others can comprehend.

**Guest**~ I am glad it looks interesting lets go a step up and make it look amazing!

**Predatorluv07**~ You have made interesting the word of the hour! What happens next will be known as soon as my brain figures it out!


End file.
